dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Duskwall Plateau (3.5e Quest)
Name Change how do i change the name of this article? -Hananack 21:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Use the "Move" button at the top of the page (should be under your username). Doing that will create a redirect, that that can be fixed later. - TG Cid 21:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) are there all the needed categories? i know that this quest is not finished yet. i have just started to work on it. i gave it the "3.5e" category and the "quest" category. is it enough for it to appear at the 3.5e Quests table?--Hananack 23:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Unfinished things like quests and campaign settings, generally bigger things than a single NPC or class, aren't subject to the same incomplete guidelines, so it's ok that you're still working on it. That said, you should probably get a complete outline up as soon as you have one. :To get a page to show in the table you generally need the "edition" category (3.5e in this case), the "user" category, and the "type of content" category (quest in this case). So it looks good already, they just take a bit of time to get added to the list. - TarkisFlux 00:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Major fixin's Saw your page, it had a bunch of typos and grammar issues, I fixed those and worded it, IMO, a bit better. However, all your original content mechanically is still there, with one exception. Diplomacy checks don't work vs Will saves, so I gave it a mechanic which seems to have been in your intent. I did, purposefully, leave off just what the diplomacy check would be, since the DM can either use the suggested DCs spoke of in diplomacy skill checks, or vary it depending on the circumstances or how hard the DM wants it to be. Anyway, hope you like it, use spellcheck a bit more though. I'm sure practic will help. Enjoy. -- Eiji Hyrule 00:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Eiji Hyrule i read your fixing and i think its great. it looks much better now. im not a native english speaker and your fixin was very good. i would be very happy to get more help from you and from everybody else. BTW is there a spellcheck in wiki?. i hope my english writing will improve by the time and practice. :::thanks again --Hananack 08:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) This page will be deleted after 30 days? i gave my project completeness 1. i am a slow writer. i can't work everyday on my project. the template says it will be deletde after 30 days. is that true? do i have 30 days to finish the project? id really would like to work on my stuff by my phase and not rush things up. is there some person that deletes it? or that a bot doing it automaticly? --Hananack 20:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's 30 days of inactivity, not 30 days total. Surgo 20:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Blah edit conflicts. ::The actual written policy doesn't care about activity or inactivity, just that you get a complete outline up within that 30 day period. (which makes it 2 of 5 on the complete scale and safe from deletion). If you don't think you'll get that up in time we can move the page to a sandbox where you can work on it as quickly as you like without worrying about deletion. I'd be happy to help you with that if you need it ;-). ::The whole thing is written out more completely in our content requirements. It mostly exists so that non-contributors don't get frustrated by trying to find completed work in a sea of incomplete material. The whole policy on projects like this is up for discussion over here though, which is probably good if Surgo and I aren't even on the same page. - TarkisFlux 20:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand. then i only need to sketch up the outlines of the project and then raise it to completeness 2. thats easy then. thank you. --Hananack 21:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Add 2 Jpg's From wizards of the coast site am i allowed to add the pictures of serpentir from this location http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/MM5_Gallery/106334.jpg and the picture of skull lord from this location http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/MM5_Gallery/106333.jpg.--[[User:Hananack|Hananack]] 09:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Okay, I must know how you made that box around the plot synopsis, I've been trying to post a quest on this wiki forever and I've been trying to do that for nearly as long.--ThirdEmperor 06:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Its a template I used--Hananack 11:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried that but it messed up if I titled it anything other than Quest DM Synopsis, is there any way around that?--ThirdEmperor 20:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Templates are pretty picky things ThirdEmporer. If you want something similar you could pop over to Template:Quest DM Synopsis and look at the source code for it, and then just steal it. - TarkisFlux 21:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::*ThirdEmperor Try this code i just stole it from the Template:Quest DM Synopsis just as TarkisFlux suggested--Hananack 21:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll see if this works, bold text does not work as well as a box.--ThirdEmperor 07:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : Okay it works like a charm person spell with a lenient DM. It's a little hard to use tho, anyway we could implement it in the editing toolbar? Works a good deal better than most of the things up there.--ThirdEmperor 08:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC)